


Some things are meant to be

by GreenGlitchBitch



Series: Stucky oneshots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Endgame, Song Lyrics, Wakanda (Marvel), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGlitchBitch/pseuds/GreenGlitchBitch
Summary: Steve loved Bucky. He'd loved him for years, since he was sixteen.





	Some things are meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> Another song fic! This time it's Presly, Falling in love with you! I just wanna keep writing Stucky one shots! They're fun! Hope you enjoy, and if you have any Stucky prompts, or song ideas, I'd love to hear them! But, I don't write smut, and I'm not good at writing people kissing, details are hard for me, for some reason. So keep that in mind, if you do have any suggestions. But anyway, I hope you enjoy!

_Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can’t help, falling in love with you_

  Steve loved Bucky. He’d loved him for years, since he was sixteen. There was nothing he didn’t love about him, not a single thing, except that he didn’t love him back. Steve hated seeing Bucky on dates with all his different dames, it made his heart ache, but of course he wasn’t going to say anything. They lived together, and queers were not safe in Brooklyn. Steve had heard stories of men and women being put in jails, institutions, even killed, for loving people of the same gender. He didn’t want that, and he didn’t want Bucky to hate him, so he kept his trap shut. That doesn’t mean he couldn’t dream.

    _Shall I stay? Would it be a sin, if I can’t help falling in love with you?_

   Bucky had always loved Steve. For as long as he knew what love was, he had known Steve was the one for him. They had been inseparable as kids, where one went, the other was always there, by his side. They were like brothers, but as Bucky had grown older, he realized he wanted them to be more than brothers. But he had to hide it, he could never tell anyone. Of course Steve’s mother could see it, she knew. Sarah Rogers, bless her heart, had noticed around the same time he had. She had even told him that she would never look at him differently, in her eyes, he was the same as always.

   But nobody else was that understanding. People used to accuse him of being a queer, laughing at how he never had a girlfriend. So, to keep people from getting suspicious, he started going on dates, seeing girls. People stopped laughing at him, people turned a blind eye, and he was safe. Even if it hurt to not get to take Steve on those dates, as badly as he wanted Steve to know, there was no way. Steve only saw him as his brother, and nothing else. So, Bucky kept his trap shut. But that doesn’t mean he couldn’t dream. 

    _Like a river flows surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, somethings are meant to be_

   Over seventy years later, Steve was now Captain America, Dr. Erskine’s serum still in full effect to this day. It had been a long few years. He fought aliens and robots, made friends with a man with wings, an ex-assassin, a woman who could shoot energy through her fingers, things you would never even dream of seeing in his time. And through it all, he had found Bucky again. He had been turned into a killer, but he never stayed one. Hydra thought they could kill James Buchanan Barnes. They clearly didn’t know how stubborn he could be. He broke through Hydra control, and eventually found his way back to Steve.

   They sat together, not too far from Bucky’s hut in Wakanda. Bucky’s goats ran around happily, as he and Steve sat together in the field of flowers. Steve’s heart jumped, looking at Bucky. He’d been through so much, but he still looked the same. The twinkle in his eyes had finally returned, and his long hair, tied into a bun, still shone in the sunlight. Steve smiled looking at him, knowing that over seventy years had done nothing to change his feelings for the man next to him.

    _Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can’t help falling in love with you_

   Bucky looked right, to see Steve smiling at him. He smiled back, taking the sight next to him. Steve was bigger than he remembered, but nothing had really changed. His eyes still shone a bright blue, and his hair was as blonde as it had always been. He still had the tendency to run headfirst into a battle, without stopping to think if he should. Bucky blushed, not really knowing why. He decided to take a gamble, and do something he should have done seventy years ago. He leaned in, and gently pressed a quick kiss to Steve’s lips. Steve blushed brightly, and his expression was one of surprise. He leaned in closer to Bucky, and pressed a longer kiss to Bucky’s lips. Bucky smiled into the kiss. They definitely should have done that seventy years ago.

    _Like a river flows surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, somethings were meant to be_

   Steve stood in his white suit, Sam, his best man at his side, in a sunny, flower covered field in Wakanda. He and Bucky knew there was no other place they could get married. Steve looked out the people sitting in front of him. He knew all of them, either faintly, or very close. He saw Sharon sitting close to the front, she smiled at him, he smiled back. Natasha and Clint next to each other, Clint’s wife and children on his other side.

   Nat gave him a supportive thumbs up, and he silently thanked her. It had taken a lot of convincing to allow Clint’s wife and children into Wakanda. Even though Wakanda had opened its borders, it wasn’t really a place a lot of people visited. But Steve and Bucky knew it was only right to ask to allow them entry. The children loved it, so much room to run around, and they loved Bucky’s goats.

   His eyes met Tony’s, sitting off to the side, Rhodey on his right, Pepper on his left, her wedding ring gleaming in the sun. She and Tony had gotten married a year prior, they had a large wedding, Tony was always one for going above and beyond. Tony gave him a nod of respect and support. After they had defeated Thanos, he and Tony had a long overdue talk. A lot of things were said that needed to be said, and they were on better terms than they ever had been.

   A row behind them sat Wanda and Vision, who decided that it was best to look human for this formal event. Sitting in front of Pepper and Tony was Peter and his Aunt May. She had insisted on joining Peter at the wedding. Steve couldn’t blame her, the last time an Avenger asked Peter to go on a trip, he ended up getting beat up in an airport in Germany. After talking with T’Challa, and a lot of background checks, she was allowed to join him.

   On the other side of the aisle, Bruce sat next to Thor. The two of them had gotten closer as friends ever since what happened in Asgard. In the front, there were two framed photos, each having their own seat. The first was a picture of Peggy as Steve knew her in the 1940’s. Steve knew that his best girl would have loved to be here, so he had her there in the only way he could.

   Next to her was a photo of Sarah Rogers. She had been like a mother to Bucky, and they both knew she would have been so proud of them, had she been here. Fury had come too, but he chose to sit in the far back row, Maria sitting next to him. They were both prepared for a fight if need be, but Steve could tell they both prayed that it would never happen.

   Standing close to Steve was Shuri. She had volunteered to be the ring bearer as soon as she found out they were getting married, and had come up with something “amazing” as she put it, that she wouldn’t let either man see. T’Challa stood next to Sam, Okoye at his side, in a formal, yet still traditional dress. Even at a formal event, she was protecting her king. They had originally asked T’Challa to walk with Bucky, as a way of thanking him for everything he had done for both of them, Bucky especially, but he turned the offer down, having a better idea in mind.

    _Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can’t help falling in love with you_

   The bridal march began playing, from no specific point. Wakandan technology was truly incredible. Everyone in the audience stood up if they could, and Bucky, in a suit matching Steve’s, started walking towards the aisle, arm in arm with a holograph of Sarah Rogers.

   When T’Challa had told them he had a better idea, this was not what either man had in mind, but they happily accepted. Sarah Rogers had been like a mother to Bucky, and to get to walk down the aisle with her in his wedding to her son, even as a hologram, was a blessing to him. He walked down the aisle, seeing faces he recognized. Natasha gave him a thumbs up, Clint waved, smiles on both of their faces.

   He smiled back at them, continuing to walk closer to Steve. He had never seen Steve look more handsome in his life. He hadn’t shaved his beard, Bucky had hid his razor, and made him swear to not shave it. The white suit made him almost glow in the sunlight. Bucky couldn’t believe that his dream was finally coming true. For so many years, he had dreamed of marrying Steve, but he knew they never could. Not in the time period they’d been in.

   Now, he could marry the man he loved, without fearing people would kill them both. When he reached the altar, he turned to Sarah, and smiled. To his surprise, she smiled back at him, her smile warm as ever. She turned her face to Steve, and gave him a supporting, proud smile, that Steve returned. She walked away from Bucky, towards the seat with her photo. She turned like she was going to sit down, and as she lowered herself onto the seat, she disappeared, leaving the picture behind.

   Bucky continued walking, but stopping in front of Steve, who was smiling ear to ear. He smiled back, as the elder started speaking. They had decided to have a traditional Wakandan wedding, as opposed to getting a priest to Wakanda. They figured that if they were going to get married in Wakanda, only fair to respect the culture, and not have a western wedding. T’Challa asked the elders to marry them, one happily agreed.

   He spoke in Wakandan, following the tradition that had been passed down through generations of Wakandans. When it came time, Bucky and Steve exchanged vows, which was apparently a custom in Wakandan weddings, when the people getting married pledged their lives to the other person. There were many tears from the people in the audience. Bucky would never admit it, because if he did, he’d probably be killed, but he saw Natasha wipe her eyes.

   More tears were shed by the men at the altar though. They had both wanted this for decades, and finally, the one thing both man had wanted the most in their lives was finally happening. When both men were done with their vows, the wakandan elder asked them if they were willing to pledge their lives to each other, similar to a western wedding.

   They both agreed, knowing they had unspokenly pledged their lives to each other decades ago. Then the elder addressed Shuri, to bring the rings forward. She held out the one she had made for Bucky to give to Steve. He hadn’t even asked her to make a ring, he was going to buy one. When she had heard that, she refused to allow him to do that, and instead made a ring.

   It was vibranium, matching Bucky’s arm, a dark gray with gold lines. Bucky put it on Steve’s left ring finger, and Shuri held out her hand, her bracelet hologram appearing in the air. She pressed a few buttons, and the hologram disappeared. She nodded, and both Bucky and Steve looked at Bucky’s left hand.

   As they watched, a gold band appeared on the ring finger of his metal hand. It wasn’t a physical band, just a change in coloring on that part of the finger. Bucky marveled at it. That girl could do anything! He looked back up at Steve, who was looking surprised, but ecstatic. The elder said a few more things in Wakandan, and then announced they could now seal their bond with a kiss.

   Neither man could tell you who leaned in first, but as soon as their lips met, a cheer was heard from the audience, as people stood and clapped for them. They both pulled away, but not by much.

   “Till the end of the line, Punk” Bucky whispered

   “Till the end of the line, Jerk” Steve whispered back, as Bucky pulled him into a hug, both of their dreams finally come true.

_For I can’t help falling in love with you_

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I feel like the wedding bit was a little long, but I wanted to be detailed about that. Didn't mean to make this mainly a wedding one shot, but I do wanna write a wedding fic eventually. Anyway, hope you liked it!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=npwHNcGqueE  
> Link to the song on Youtube


End file.
